


The Big Day

by MACH1998



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fate, Girl Power, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACH1998/pseuds/MACH1998
Summary: The day of Geri's wedding has arrived but it certainly doesn't go as well as she planned it. Will she get married or does true love get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

-Trigger warnings for references towards eating disorders and domestic violence.-

Geri’s eyes were trained on the mirror in front of as her mind was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts that raged through her head whilst Bluebell sat on her lap, her hair styled in gentle curls. The sensation of Bluebell tugging on the diamond bracelet on her wrist that Christian had bought specially for today brought her back to reality.

“Mum? The make up lady asked you a question. Are you okay? You seem weird.” The question was asked with a tone of exasperation but Geri could hear the underlying worry as Bluebell looked up at her mum with her eyebrows slightly knotted together in concentration as though trying to read Geri’s mind. It’s a good thing she couldn’t, Geri thought. 

“I’m fine darling, just thinking about how beautiful you look today.” Geri’s winked as Bluebell rolled her eyes at her mothers antics, used to her mothers ever changing moods. Geri twirled her head round so she could see her make up artist, who stood holding 2 different shades of lipstick. “Sorry. What were you asking me?” Geri asked, trying her hardest not to think about the guilt that was eating her up inside. The guilt had grown deep inside her like tree roots, twisting and gripping onto her making it impossible to ignore. Geri had begun to do what she did best when the pressure got too much, using food as a way to control her feelings. 

The tabloids had picked up on the weight loss, anybody with eyes could see the change in Geri’s appearance. Avoiding seeing the girls could only happen for so long, excuses over the phone had eventually worn thin. The hen do that Emma had insisted on throwing for Geri was the first time any of the girls had seen the strawberry blonde in over 6 months, the knowing glances between them all made her feel paranoid but she pushed that aside and greeted them all with the enthusiasm only Ginger spice exhibited. Emma, Victoria and the two Mel’s looked absolutely gorgeous in each of their outfits that showed of each of their personalities perfectly. 

The Hen Do had started with a dinner with just the 5 Spice Girls and as they all took their seats, Geri head of the table, a hand gently gripped her wrist. Without even looking she instantly knew the touch, glancing up Mel’s piercing brown eyes swirled with pity that Geri just couldn’t handle coming from Mel of all people. The expression turned quickly to hurt as Geri snatched her hand away as though she had been burnt. In Geri’s head, as long as she didn’t engage with Mel then everything would be fine. Sitting down the girls placed their orders, glasses of champagne were being drunk and conversation flowed around the table as though the girls had never been apart. The big elephant in the room was ignored, Geri’s plate hardly touched as everyone else’s was more or less empty. 

As soon as the plates were cleared, Geri rose from her seat garnering the attention of the other women who were in a heated debate about which Spice Girls song was the best. Emma insisting 2 Become 1 was the best of course.

“Everything okay babe?” Melanie C asked, the Liverpool accent still wrapping its way round the words. 

“Just going to the loo, I’ll only be 2 minutes.” The fact Geri couldn’t even look any of them in the eye told them what they needed to know. Before any of them could reply the strawberry blonde was already turned and walking away. 

For a moment an uncomfortable and awkward silence took over the table. A deep sigh was dragged from Victoria as she placed her napkin on the table ready to follow her friend but before she could get up Mel was on her feet, pushing the creases out of the front of her dress.

“It’s fine Vic, I’ll go.” The girls all knew it wasn’t the best of ideas for Mel to be the one to confront Geri but there was no point protesting when it came to the two women, they were like moths to a flame and it didn’t matter how many times they got burnt they always went back.   
___

Emma, Victoria and Melanie C could feel everyone watching them as they left the main reception room that was host to the gathering of Geri and Christians family and friends. Right now they could do without the attention, needing some privacy Emma’s hands firmly gripped both Victoria and Melanie’s arms as she dragged them out into the corridor and into a spare meeting room next door, quickly checking it was empty before releasing a heavy sigh.

“Where the bloody hell is she? I think we all know something happened at that dinner but she knows how much it means to Geri that we’re all here today, I mean she practically begged all of us to come. I can’t bear the thought of them falling out again, they love each other too much. Do they not understand how hard it is for us 3 being in the middle of their lovers tiffs? We've done it so many times before I don’t think I can handle anymore drama. Geri is falling to pieces in front of our eyes, why is she even getting married to him? We all know it’s not him she-“ Emma was cut off mid rant as Victoria placed her hand over her mouth, Melanie could see the tears of frustration starting to form in Emma’s eyes.

“Em? Look at me. Everything is going to be fine! I’m going to go and try phoning Mel again and I’ll text David incase she's already arrived, there’s probably a really simple explanation. I'm just going over by the door okay? It'll be fine sweetheart.” Victoria removed her hand from Emma's mouth, quickly kissing her forehead. Melanie pushed a blonde stroke of hair from Emma's cheek as the blonde took deep breathes to settle her nerves. Today just couldn’t get any worse. 

Victoria took her phone out of her clutch bag as she walked to the other side of the room, leaving Melanie to wrap Emma up in a hug that both of them very much needed. Melanie could still feel the tension in Emma’s body as she rubbed her back, trying her best to comfort her even though deep down inside she had the same worries about Mel not turning up. 

As Melanie glanced over at Victoria she could see the underlying anger washing over as she held the phone to her ear knowing it was a waste of time. Each of the girls had tried phoning her throughout the morning with no answer and she knew there was no change as Victoria locked eyes with Melanie, shaking her head.  
___

Mel glanced down at her phone, yet another phone call adding to the multiple ones she had received all morning. It was now or never. Phoenix and Angel sat in the back of the car dressed up like princesses, ready to walk down the aisle with Geri. Phoenix rubbed her shoulder, the flinch was automatic and couldn’t be helped. A bruise just hidden under her dress burned with the touch. 

“Do what makes you happy Mum.” The words were the final breaking point for Mel, the dam had been broken and the tears that had been threatening to spill all morning finally fell down her cheeks. Mel had refused to cry in front of Stephen, Angels cries of fear whilst he pressed her against the wall still rung in her ears. The sense of relief when she told him it was over and she was leaving was quickly overtaken with terror. The lie Mel lived everyday was suffocating her, it was like she was able to breathe again when she got in the car and drove away. Quickly wiping away the tears Mel turned in the drivers seat to face her girls, looking at how they had grown into beautiful young girls.

“Okay girls, lets get this show in the road.” Mel pushed the drivers door open and took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she had to do today. Mel knew she should never have let it get to this point, Geri getting married and starving herself again but all she knew was she wasn’t leaving today until she had said her piece. Today was the day, hopefully, she would get her girl back once and for all. 

^*^*^

This work has been edited so hopefully it’s a better version. Let me know if you enjoy it, if so then I’ve got more to write :)


	2. Hen Do Flashback

-trigger warning for mention of eating disorder-

\---------

As soon as she heard the the main door to the bathroom open Geri knew it was Mel who had been sent through to check on her. It was almost as if their souls could sense when one another were near. Geri made quick work of flushing the toilet, knowing she had to face Mel sooner or later. 

When Geri opened the bathroom stall door she was met with the vision of Mel lent up against the sink worktop, Mel’s eyes took a quick glance over her appearance making her feel as though she was being examined under a microscope. The strawberry blonde made her way toward the sink, intending to wash her hands but not getting very far. 

“Everything okay?” As soon as she asked the question Mel felt like kicking herself, judging by the expression on Geri’s face it had only seemed to irritate her rather than find a possible way to her her to open up.

“Why wouldn’t it be Melanie? I'm getting married in two weeks.” Mel knew as soon as Geri started referring to her as Melanie she should probably back off but in true Scary Spice style she would never back down from confrontation especially where Geri was concerned. The sarcastic scoff the dark haired women released seemed to be the final straw for Geri, having enough of people's judgements over the past few months.

“For God sake Melanie if you’ve got something to say will you just bloody say it!” The foot stamping that followed up the outburst was something Mel remembered well from previous fallout between the two of them. Mel couldn’t remember the last time she saw the red head so riled up, quite clearly it had been building for a while and Mel just so happened to be the target of her pent up anger. 

“Did you really think none of us noticed or wouldn't mention the fact you barely touched your food? We all have eyes in our heads Geri and quite clearly there’s something going on. If your husband doesn’t want to do something about it then he can move aside because I’m not going to stand at the side and watch you waste away to nothing. I just want to help you sweetheart.” The final words came out in a strangled mess, it took a lot to make Mel this emotional but thoughts of Geri wasting away went round her head in a constant loop. Geri approached her as though she was a viper, ready to strike. Barely two feet away Mel could feel the anger radiating off her, even whilst in the middle of an argument she couldn’t help but subconsciously take in just how utterly beautiful her band mate was. 

“Help? If you really wanted to help me then you would have done all those years ago when I came to you, I told you all those years ago how much of a struggle it was with food. I told you because I thought you could help me and what did you do Melanie? You pushed it to one side and carried on as though I’d said nothing so don’t come to me now acting like your my saviour. I can’t do this with you Melanie, I can’t.” It wasn’t until she’d finished that Geri noticed her hands were shaking but holding onto either side of Mel’s forearms, as though clutching onto a lifeline that she so dearly needed despite her own protests. 

“I'm different from before, I'm more mature. I want to understand what you're going through, want to be there for you. I’ll go to the library and read every book there is. I’ll go to classes, I’ll sit with you everyday and watch you eat if I have to! I’ll do anything Geri, please I can’t lose you again.” There was no stopping the tears that steadily flowed down the Northern women’s cheeks. Before she could wipe them away herself, two gentle hands encased her face wiping away the tears. Looking into the blue eyes that held so much emotion, a mixture of fading anger and a love that she was sure was reflected back through her own dark eyes. 

Neither women could be sure who moved first but they soon found themselves tangled up in one another. Geri was pushed up against the toilets main door whilst nearly tripping over her own feet in the haste, Mel’s hands finding there way to steady her waist and stop her falling over.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" The words spoken in a whisper from Mel's mouth were her undoing. Geri’s hands roughly grasped the back of Mel’s neck and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. The moan that was ripped from the back of Mel’s throat only seemed to spur Geri on, the mixture of champagne and something that was just intrinsically Mel she just couldn’t get enough of. It felt as though the two had gone without air since the last time they kissed and now they were being given a breath of fresh air. 

Geri was knocked forward as the toilet door was being pushed open behind her, the kiss being interrupted. Quickly wiping the smeared lipstick from around her mouth, Mel stepped away from the strawberry blonde who was doing the same, brushing down the front of her designer white dress. 

“Girls? We have to get a move on, the taxis waiting outside.” The voice was recognised instantly as Emma’s, the door only being opened slightly as though the blonde knew what kind of flustered state her bandmates were in. All it took was a glance at Geri to know the reality of what had just happened had set in and the small glimmer of hope Mel had being holding onto was gone. 

As Geri went to move past Mel she reached her hand out, stopped by the strawberry blonde who clasped her hand in her own. Raising the dark haired women's hand to her mouth she placed a feather light kiss on the back of it. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this." Releasing her hand, Geri pulled her shoulders back as though putting on a suit of armour and slipped through the door leaving the Northern women behind. 

Mel knew she couldn't give up, Geri clearly wasn't thinking straight right now but she knew she could still see the love in her eyes and could feel the connection between the two of them despite Geri's insisting to leave it between the two of them. Scary Spice knew she had a tough battle ahead but it would be worth it in the end. The next problem would be Stephen. 


	3. The Showdown

The crunching of the gravel under her heeled feet had obviously drawn the attention of Geri’s fiancés attention, who was standing outside the large country estate where the wedding was supposed to take place. If Mel hadn’t been looking she would have missed the look of irritation that flashed across the mans face, quickly disappearing leaving a blank expression in replacement. Totally disregarding her presence the F1 principal didn’t even say a polite hello, Mel followed after her daughters making her way into the large manor trying not to let the mans rude demeanour get to her. 

“Mel!” Turning around towards the voice that shouted her name she was greeted by David jogging towards her looking relieved, dressed up to the nines in a black suit and tie but then again she didn’t expect anything less from Posh’s husband. “Vic has been trying to get a hold of you. We didn’t know if you were coming or not.” David’s eyes went to and fro between Mel and the two girls stood by her side, the spitting image of their mother.

“Girls, why don’t you go over and keep Harper company? I’m sure she’d love to see you both. I’m sure Scarlett, Beau and Tate are around here too but just remember and behave yourselves please.” Mel pointed out a bored looking Harper surrounded by her brothers who seemed more interested in kicking balloons around the room. Both girls placed a kiss on Mel’s cheek before running over towards the little girl.

“I’m sure Emma is probably having some kind of meltdown by now?” Following behind David as he lead the way to the meeting room where the other Spice Girls were, Mel could sense she was going to get bombarded for not answering her phone. Knocking on the door, David pulled the door open for her letting her walk in first. Three sets of eyes immediately turned towards her. 

“Are you completely incapable of answering your phone? Have you got any idea how worried we were?!” The pitch of Emma’s voice could probably grab the attention of any dogs in the surrounding area. Mel was grateful Mel C had a hold of Emma’s hand or she was would probably have gotten a punch to the arm to add to her ringing ears. 

“Can we calm down with the dramatics. I’m here now, okay?” Mel had subconsciously begun to rub at her wrist, the painkillers she had taken in the car not 10 minutes ago hadn’t kicked in yet. Unfortunately for Scary Spice, Mel C’s eyes had zoned in on the action drawing a gasp from her and the attention of the two other women too. 

“What on earth did you do to your wrist?” Moving closer so she could inspect the injury, the other women followed too. David stayed by the door, almost as if he was their security guard. Mel couldn’t even bring herself to lie but couldn’t bring herself to say anything either, leaving the girls to draw their own conclusion.

“Did Stephen do that to you? It was him wasn’t it? I swear to god if he did that to you it’ll be the sorriest thing he ever did.” If the situation wasn’t so serious Mel probably would have laughed, nobody other than family and close friends got to see this side of Posh Spice. Victoria could be very ruthless when she wanted to be, anybody who upset anyone in her close circle lived to regret it. 

Mel B didn’t even realise she was crying until the taste of salt invaded her mouth. The reality of today was finally catching up with her, hitting her like a freight train. Leaving Stephen felt like a lead weight had been lifted from around her neck. It was probably one if the most proudest moments of her life, the courage it took to leave him was still coursing through her veins. If there was ever a day where she needed it, it was today. The love of her life was getting married and it wasn’t to her. If Mel was truly honest with herself, deep down inside she had known the day she met Geri that she was her soulmate. At that point it was in a purely platonic sense but as the two had quickly become inseparable it was almost impossible not to fall for the wild red haired girl from Watford. The fault for the breakdown between the two of them was down to her, the commitment scared her and yet now it was all she wished for. 

"I've left him for good this time, okay? We can talk about that later but right now I really need to talk to Geri. Where is she?" Mel B's eyes darted around the room as though their missing bandmate was going to appear from thin air. 

"Well she's upstairs getting ready, the ceremony is supposed to start in 10 minutes though" Glancing down at her watch, Emma knew the ceremony wouldn't be starting anytime soon if Mel could do anything about it.

Turning back towards the door, a hand on her upper arm stopped her before she could get very far. Swirling around she came back round to face the 3 women who engulfed her in a group hug, the women held her gently as if she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment unsure of any other injuries they couldn't see. The tough personality that Scary Spice portrayed was easily cracked when she was with her bandmates, if anyone could get away with being soppy with her then it was them.

"You had better not mess this up Brown, we're counting on you. Just know we'll all support you both no matter what. I think we can all agree we just want you both to be happy and if that means being together then fuck everyone else! Even after more than 18 years the way you two make eyes at each other is almost sickening. Now go get your girl!" Mel B didn't know if Victoria knew just how much the blessing meant to her. Of course Mel knew the girls loved her just as much as she loved them but to know they would be willing to support a relationship between Geri and her meant the world to her. The media would be jumping all over it, the girls would be bombarded with questions and yet they were willing to put that aside.

David held the door open for the women, Victoria placing a quick kiss to David's cheek in passing. The courage Mel had felt before made no comparison to what she felt now, with the three women by her side she made her way out of the room feeling like she could concur the world. Now all they needed was the missing piece, Geri.

\- - -

Geri had never felt so nervous in her entire life. Even performing in front of the Olympics didn't compare to how she was feeling right now. A wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of someone's life and yet instead a feeling of panic was engulfing her like a tsunami, trapped under the water unable to rise to the top for air. If someone were to ask the strawberry blonde to close her eyes and envision walking up the aisle it most definitely wouldn't be Christian waiting for her at the end.

The Hen Do had done nothing but caused her even more distress in regards to her feelings for Mel. All it did was highlight that she couldn't be around the women for more than 10 minutes without falling under her spell. Geri was like a love sick puppy when it came towards Mel but she always felt as though it was one sided. Before when they were still in the band together it was always her who made the effort with Mel, always feeling as though Mel saw her more as someone she could use for sex rather than someone she could have a physical AND emotional connection with. 

Christian seemed like the perfect man who could provide her with security for Bluebell and herself. Geri knew she could have stopped all this from happening when Christian proposed but the look of absolute delight on her mother's face when Christian had popped the question in front of all the family had been what had pushed her to say yes. The thought of disappointing her mother had been one of Geri's biggest fears in life, she knew if she had said no her mother would have flown of the handle. The look of utter disapproval that had been on her mother's face whenever she saw her interact with Mel was forever seared into her mind, a look she never wanted to see again.

"Mum! The girls are here!" The absolute joy she heard in Bluebells voice at the arrival of her 4 best friends put one of the first genuine smiles of today on her face. Swiveling round in her seat the sight of Mel B took her breath away, the red fitted dress that hugged her curves looked absolutely stunning on the singer. Geri eyes met Mel’s, the strawberry blondes cheeks flushed at the intensity in which the other women was taking in her appearance. The wedding dress she had chosen to wear was long sleeved with lace detailing, a tiara perched on top of her head of hair that was styled into an intricate up-do with light curls framing her face. Geri truly looked like a princess. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous sweetheart.” Emma rushed over towards her ginger band mate, giving her a quick hug and kiss followed by Victoria who also voiced her approval. Mel C was too busy pulling Bluebell on her back causing the young girl to let out roars of laughter, a sound Geri would never tire of hearing. The make up stylist and hairdresser made a quick exit, leaving the room with only the Spice Girls and Bluebell in the room. 

“Bluey? How’s about you go and find Grandma, I’m sure she’s waiting for you downstairs.” Melanie C let the curly haired girl down from her back, Bluebell engulfed her mum in a hug but not before reminding her of the time.

“Don’t be too long Mummy. The wedding starts soon!” Skipping out of the room, Mel B stroked the girls hair as she passed her at the door whilst Bluebell patted the women’s bum in return.

“Geri, can we ta-“ Before Mel B could finish her sentence Geri completely cut her off, it only served to annoy her more knowing that Geri knew it was one if her biggest pet peeves to be interrupted mid sentence.

“Can’t it wait until after the wedding?” Rising from her seat, the strawberry blonde couldn’t even look at her other band mates instead deciding to look down at her dress pressing imaginary creasing out of it. 

Releasing a heavy sigh, Mel B looked to the other girls for some kind of support. Looking between each other, Mel pointed gestured towards the door receiving a nod from Emma and Victoria.

“We can wait outside. It’s not a problem.” Geri’s eyes flicked up at the announcement, a look of panic in her eyes at the thought of being confronted by Mel in private. All she wanted was to get the wedding over and done with. 

“There nothing left to say Melanie, just leave it. Please.” The cold and snappy tone wasn’t enough to deter Mel B from carrying on no matter how much Geri wished it would. The dark haired singer could be just as determined and headstrong as the red head, often the cause of many arguments to be blown out of proportion between the two when neither would back down. 

“Geri if you think the girls being here means I won’t say what I have to say then you’re wrong. I’m not leaving this room until you’ve heard what I have to say, I’m sick of you running away from this situation. Let’s be serious it’s not as if they don’t know everything anyway.” Mel could see that Geri was silently furious with her. Having known the red head for so long she knew the women was biting her tongue, not wanting to say anything in front of the other women that she might regret later on. Emma, Victoria and Mel C had all silently moved towards the edge of the room feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment that they shouldn’t really be a part of. Taking a breath, Mel B knew it was now or never and if that meant laying her heart on the line to potentially get bashed then so be it. All she could do was hope it was enough for Geri. 

“I left Stephen for good this morning. It had been a long time coming but that kiss we shared the other week, it just told me everything I needed to know. I know it meant something to you too even if you want to deny it, I could feel it between us. I want us to be together, properly. A little family with me, you and the kids. I know I’ve let you down in the past but I want to take care of you, help you get better and be there for you. I was so stupid when we were younger letting you walk away from us all. You know I’d treat Bluebell like she was my own. I’d love her like a daughter because she’s a part of you. I’ll do anything to make you understand how serious I am. Please Geri.. please don’t marry him.”


	4. The First Kiss

The silence that came over the room was not a common occurrence between the 5 women but after Mel B's decleration it left Geri shocked and the other girls speechless that the normally emotionally reserved Scary Spice had opened herself up in that way. Over the years Geri had bared everything to Mel and rarely ever received anything back. It was a rare occurrence to even get an ‘I love you’ at the end of a phone call. 

"What do you want me to say Mel? That I'll run away with you into the sunset and live happily ever after? I'm getting married in 5 minutes for goodness sake, you can't just say these things and expect me to drop everything." The strawberry blonde was completely at a loss, Mel had managed to completely blindside her. Geri couldn't help but feel Mel's proclamation was fueled by fear, the fear that after she got married Geri would cut her out of her life along with any stolen moments the two shared.

"You’re not happy Geri, I just want you to be honest with me and yourself! When you phoned me on my wedding day, sobbing down the phone... If I could turn back time I would do it in a heartbeat." Dark brown eyes locked onto Geri's own, the blank expression that was upon the strawberry blondes face unsettled Mel.

Geri's mind went back to the day of Mel's wedding day. The two of them weren't on speaking terms, Geri had met Stephen and instantly took a dislike to him along with the other women. Mel's reaction to the intervention they held one evening whilst out for drinks a few weeks after meeting the horrible man was taken terribly, the dark haired women stormed out of the bar and didn't answer any of their phone calls for months. The next thing the women knew they were receiving a phone call from Mel's manager forewarning them that Mel and Stephen were getting married in Vegas and the media would more thank likely be going crazy the next day.

"You promised me you would never mention that phone call. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was talking about." Geri’s eyes darted over to the 3 women who were standing quietly by the door, try and failing not to look shocked at the newest piece of information Mel had let out. Over the past 18 years Geri had tried hard not to involve the other women but it was easier said than done when they were all so close. Geri was known to talk for days on end but when it came to her relationship with Mel, it felt sacred to her and so she rarely ever discussed the reason behind their arguments with the other women.

Taking a step towards Geri, Mel took a hold of the other women’s hand. The second the two touched Geri could feel the shiver run through her body, an automatic response that she had learnt over the years she couldn’t suppress. Blue eyes zoned in on the finger mark bruises that branded Mel’s wrist, without any thought her thumb gently stroked over the marked skin. “I should never have married Stephen. After everything he’s done to me and the kids.. I should have been with you all along. You’re my soulmate Geri, no matter what you decide to do you’ll always be that crazy girl from Watford who stole my heart. I can’t begin to describe in words what you mean to me, you’re just everything to me.” Mel’s heartbeat thudded in her ear like a drum, for the second time today a weight was lifted from her shoulders. The fear of rejection could no longer be feared, time was slipping through her fingers fast. 

It was almost as if the universe was against Mel, first at the Hen Do with Emma appearing at the bathroom door and now a loud knock the the suites door interrupted the important moment between the two women. Before Victoria, Emma or Melanie could answer the door, Geri’s mother had already let herself into the room. The older women’s eyes instantly zoned in on the interaction between her daughter and band mate, her face blatantly showing her dissatisfaction at the hand holding and body language between the two. 

“Geraldine, you can’t keep your guests waiting. Everybody is seated and ready for you. Christian is waiting for you.” The emphasise on Christian's name didn’t go missed by any of the women in the room. Especially Geri who’s eyes flicked between Mel and her mother, the two women seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out it wasn’t a pleasant one. Mel’s grip on her hand seemed to tighten subconsciously, as though an act of defiance towards Ana Maria.

“We were just having a private discussion. I’m sure everyone can wait 5 more minutes.” Mel didn’t even look at the older women, instead her eyes locked onto Geri with such intensity it was as though she was trying to read her thoughts. Emma, Victoria and Melanie shared a look between them, knowing the situation was about to become even more messy than it already was, the history between Mel and Geri's mother was more than a little strained.

"It's rude to keep people waiting, not that you'd know anything about manners." Geri instantly saw the change in Mel's body language as the dark haired womens nostrils flared and her jaw tightened. Before an argument could happen Geri moved in front of Mel, standing inbetween the two women.

"I'll be two minutes Mum, okay? I need to speak to Mel first though, alone." Looking over at Melanie, Victoria and Emma they saw this as their cue to leave. The three women quietly made their way out of the room, it went unspoken that the three of them would stay out in the corridor rather than going back downstairs to take their seats. 

Still in the room, Ana Maria was proving to Mel just where Geri got her stubbornness from. The Spanish women had folded her arms and was having a stare off with her daughter, the silence in the room painstakingly awkward. 

"I will not have you sabotaging your own wedding Geraldine. I mean it, 2 minutes and if you're not outside the door ready to go then I'll drag you down myself." Reluctantly giving in Ana Marie gave Mel one last dirty look in Mel's direction before storming out of the room slamming the door shut on the way out, ignoring the 3 other band mates standing in the corridor. 

———

"Stephen did that to you, didn't he?" Before Mel could even open her mouth Geri had beaten her to it. The gentle touch of the strawberry blondes thumb tracing over her wrist with a feather light touch made her skin tingle.

"Can we not talk about him right now please? I've just poured my heart out to you and all you want to do is avoid the subject! It's simple Geri you either want to be with me or you don't." Mel was beginning to get annoyed, her hands being thrown up in frustration. Patience was not a virtue that had been bestowed upon Scary Spice.

"It's not that simple Mel and you know it. Do you not realise how many times over the years I've tried to make it work between us and you've completely knocked me back and now all of a sudden you want to be with me? You're only doing this because I'm getting married, I've found someone who is willing to be with me and you don't like it. Well thats not good enough Mel, I need some stability for Bluebell and Christian can do that." Geri's reply had Mel shaking her head, the dark haired women didn't know what more she could say to get through to the women.

"I was being beaten more or less every night for the past 6 years Geri! I thought he would kill me or my fucking kids if I left so I'm sorry I didn't try harder with us but for god sake I'm here now willing to put everything on the line for us and yet here you are afraid of what your mother or the media would have to say about it." At this point Mel was close enough to getting on her knees and begging Geri but she honestly couldn't say it would make a difference.

“You know what Geri, you can go ahead and marry him but you know deep down that you’re doing the wrong thing. If that’s the life you want to live then fine go ahead but just know that I’ll be here waiting for you when it all goes wrong because we both know it will.” Taking a step back and walking over towards the door, Mel pulled it open and gestured for Geri to walk out. Looking out past the door Emma, Victoria and Melanie came into view and it was almost as if they knew what the outcome was. Putting on a mask of indifference the red head walked as far as where Mel was stood leaning against the door frame, their eyes never leaving one another’s. Before she could stop herself the strawberry blonde threw her arms around Mel, the tension that she felt between the two of them melted away as it always did as soon as they were wrapped up in one another. 

“I love you.” The words were whispered so quietly Geri was unsure if she heard right until she pulled back and saw the look in Mel’s eyes, the sincerity of her words and the true meaning was clear. 

“Geraldine, move we don’t have all day!” Emma who was not normally one for violence of any kind could have slapped Geri’s mother for interrupting the moment between the two women. Judging by the looks on Melanie and Victoria’s faces they felt exactly the same. Ana Maria had stormed over from her where she was standing at the top of the stairs and was gripping the top of Geri’s arm pulling her down the corridor and down the stairs, although it was Spanish Geri’s mother was speaking in the angry tone suggested she was getting a full on dressing down.

“I suppose we had better go and take our seats then.” Mel had begun walking down the corridor, not looking back at her other band mates who she knew would be sporting various looks of pity and sympathy that she couldn’t deal with right now. There was a part of her who wanted to storm out and not watch the ceremony but she knew Geri would be upset and she couldn’t bring herself to do cause the women any more stress that she already had done today. The sooner the day was over the better.

————

“So who’s the best kisser then?” All 5 of the girls were sat on top of her double bed. Geri wasn’t really listening to the conversation, her attention was on her latest book she held above her head that was rested on Emma’s stomach. The young blonde was running her hands through Geri’s ginger hair until she stopped to ask Mel the question. 

Earlier in the week Mel B had been to get her tongue pierced, a couple days after once the swelling had gone down she had made it her mission to kiss everyone of her band mates ‘for practice’ was the reason she had given. Between Emma, Victoria and Melanie C they knew it was just an excuse to kiss Geri but they would never say anything to Mel B unless they wanted their heads ripped off. 

“I can’t answer that, it wouldn’t be fair.” Mel B’s strong northern accent carried across the room causing Victoria -who was looking through Scary Spice’s drawers for a dress she was sure the other women had stolen from her- to turn her head. 

“Oh c’mon Melanie, it’s not as if any of us are going to be offended if you pick someone.” Victoria replied while rolling her eyes before turning back round to carry on with her search for her missing black dress. 

“Actually it wouldn’t be fair because I haven’t kissed Geri.” Before Melanie C could stop herself she let out a snort of disbelief at Mel B’s statement, the slip up garnering a slap to the leg from Emma. Geri and Mel B shared a look of confusion, feeling as though they were missing out on something. 

“Well you have to kiss then. I want to know who’s the best!” Emma snatched Geri’s book from her hands, chucking it on the nightstand that was cluttered with various plates and mugs.

“Hey! I was reading that!” Pulling herself upright, Geri sorted her vest top that had ridden up her stomach whilst she was lying down. Glancing up her eyes connected with Mel B who quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. Geri was sure she could see a slight blush beginning to paint the girls cheeks. 

“Well come here then.” Feigning confidence the ginger haired girl motioned with her finger for Mel B to come closer. The dark haired women moved without comment to the edge of the bed where Geri sat with her legs tucked under herself. Subconsciously Mel B mirrored Geri, the two sat facing each other a nervous energy surrounded them. Geri didn’t understand why she felt so nervous, it wasn’t as though the kiss would mean anything considering Mel had kissed all the other girls thus week too. Almost as though scared Mel might reject the touch, Geri moved her hand slowly to cup the other girls jaw. 

“Jesus do they need to do it in front of us. Emma this i-“ Yet another slap to the leg silenced Melanie C, Emma placing her finger in front of her mouth paired with a stern look. 

Glancing down at Mel’s lips her eyes closed naturally as she found herself leaning forward to capture the plump lips with her own. Geri had never experienced anything quite like kissing Mel. The two women’s lips moved in sync as though it was second nature to them, Mel’s hand had drifted down to rest on Geri’s waist. Geri couldn’t help the quick inhale of air with the feeling of Mel’s thumb brushing just under her vest top. The ginger haired women automatically opened her lips, deepening the kiss even further. Neither of the women knew who the moan came from but seemed to have an effect in the both of them, the growing tension that had been building for months between the two had finally come to a head. 

“Found it!” Victoria bounced up and down letting out a cry of success at finding her ‘lost’ dress. The commotion was enough to break the kiss between Mel and Geri but neither of them moved away from the other. The look on Mel’s face was one Geri would never forget. Mel’s eyes were completely glazed over with a mixture of pure lust, adoration and surprise. 

———

The first time she kissed Mel it was almost as if she knew she was completely addicted to the taste and the feeling of her. No matter how many other people she tried to recreate the feeling with nobody else could compare. It was more than just the kiss itself, it was as though when they kissed her soul came alive. It was as though her soul had found its other half. The ceremony had begun and yet all Geri could think about was their first kiss. 

———

The 4 Spice Girls were sat in the second row of seats for friends and family. Mel was in between Victoria and Emma with Melanie sitting in the end seat closest to the aisle. There had been seats reserved in the second row for the women, their other halves and children sitting a few rows further back. Mel had gone completely quiet as soon as they had sat down, none of the women wanted to say the wrong thing to further upset her and so stayed completely quiet. 

Mel couldn’t bring herself to watch Geri walk down the aisle, choosing instead to inspect her cuticles rather than feel her heart break even more if it was possible. Emma’s hand squeezed her thigh, an offer of comfort that she appreciated. The ceremony had begun and Mel couldn’t stop herself from looking up to see Geri. It was like some kind of sick compulsion she had to feed. What Mel didn’t expect was for Geri’s eyes to be looking directly at her as though in some kind of daydream. Mel could feel a few people beginning to look over at her, more than likely wondering why the bride was looking at her rather than her husband. 

“Geri?” Christian whispered the woman’s name trying to gain her attention whilst his face turned red with embarrassment his eyes looked to Ana Marie as though looking for some kind of intervention. Before the women could intervene Geri seemed to come back to reality. The strawberry blondes fingers lightly traced her lips, having no power over her emotions her eyes began to well up with tears as her eyes continued to look into the dark brown orbs.


	5. Reality Hurts

It was like an explosion of flashbacks. Their first kiss, their first holiday together, the first time they slept together, the day she left the band all being played out in front of her eyes. Christian’s voice had brought her back into the present, unbeknownst to herself her eyes had been trained on Mel the entire time. Turning her attention to the man stood in front of her, a cold sweat washed over her body. The sudden realisation had dawned upon her that she couldn’t go through with the wedding. 

“I don’t.. I...” The words were stuck in her throat, her mouth had gone completely dry. The palms of her hands had begun to sweat but Bluebell’s hand remained tightly grasping her own, not understanding what her mother was going through but not willing to let go. 

Bluebell was her entire world, everything decision she had made since her daughter had been born had revolved around her. When Geri was growing up she watched her mother and father muddle through a loveless marriage and found herself wishing as she lay in bed every night as a child she would never end up the same. Yet here she was, about to marry a man she continued to tell herself she loved but couldn’t find it in herself to even go through with it.

A part of her resented her mother for not leaving her father sooner, instead drawing out the pain for her and her siblings to bare witness to time and time again. Looking down at the young girl who squeezed her hand she knew she couldn’t make the same mistake with her own daughter. All she wanted to be for her was someone she could look up to and admire. Right now that couldn’t be said, how could she show her daughter the meaning of true love when she was that unhappy living a lie with Christian she was starving herself? The simple answer was she couldn’t when the person she truly loved was sat down in amongst her wedding guests. 

—-

“Oh god, she’s panicking.” Melanie gritted through her teeth to Victoria who was sat right beside her. Turning her head to face her other band mates, Melanie could see Mel’s knee jumping up and down as though she wanted to leap up and out of her seat to Geri but Emma’s hand on her thigh was holding her down. Guests had begun to whisper in hushed tones, confused and concerned as to what the hold up was. Over the years that the girls had spent together they had witnessed one another have panic attacks and it was clear to them that Geri was having one. The strawberry blonde placed a hand over her chest that was rising up and down at a worrying pace, wide eyes focused on her 4 band mates who didn’t know whether to get up or not. 

“Mel.” Through a gritted smile Victoria made the decision for the girls, a gentle tap to her waist had Scary Spice quickly rising from her seat. Everyone’s attention immediately diverted towards Mel, like a game of celebrity guess who the seats were filled with A listers guests who were taking in absolutely everything that was happening, no doubt ready to reek of the information to various newspapers and journalists. 

Mel couldn’t care less about what anybody thought, her main concern was Geri who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Slipping out of the aisle, Mel strided up towards the alter not paying any attention to Christian who stood staring at his fiancé helplessly. Without much thought to everyone around them her hands instantly took a hold of Geri’s shoulders, stroking up and down her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she could feel Ana Maria glaring at her with a look that could kill but the women stayed silent, afraid of making even more of a scene. 

“Hey hey hey, calm down love. Just look at me, focus, take deep breaths.” It didn’t seem to be making any difference, actually taking to really look at Geri’s appearance it shocked Mel just how frail she was. The colour was drained from the strawberry blonde woman's face highlighting how much weight she had lost. Mel could see how worried Bluebell was as she bit her lip, a nervous tick passed on from her mother. Geri looked close to passing out, something which Mel would greatly like to avoid.

“Take your hands off my wife.” Still sat back in the aisle, Emma couldn’t help the low groan at Christian’s statement, the man didn’t quite know what he was getting himself into. It was a rare occurrence for anyone to go head to head with Mel and come out the other side unscathed. 

“She’s not your wife.” The comment was muttered under her breath as she continued to try to calm down Geri but had obviously still been heard by the F1 man judging by the angry expression on his face.

"And you just love that don't you? You'd be happy if she married you instead so you could have her all to yourself. Following her around like some love sick puppy making eyes at her whilst she’s engaged. It's disgusting." Bluebell was becoming more upset with all the commotion that was going on. Mel was just seconds away from punching the arrogant man in the face, the only thing stopping her was not wanting to further distress Bluebell or Geri. The dark haired women didn't need to turn around to know the majority of the guests understood the implications of what Geri's fiance really meant.

"I'm going to be sick." The strawberry blonde just about managed to tell Mel through her laboured breathing. Geri had experienced a few panic attacks over the years, she could remember the night she left the Spice Girls crying so hard on the bathroom floor of the hotel room that she made herself physically sick. It looked like it might be a similar occurrence, her stomach felt like it was squeezing itself. The lack of oxygen she was getting was making her feel lightheaded and all she could think was that she was going to pass out. All her senses were heightened, the hushed whispers coming from the wedding guests sounded like shouting whilst her heart beat thundered in her ears like a drum. 

The minister who had stood unsure of whether to proceed -having never been witness to a panic attack quite like the one he was seeing today- took charge of the situation.

"Let's move this somewhere else shall we?” Pointing Mel towards a door behind him that lead to his private office. The other Spice Girls moved quickly from their seats, avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

Emma took a hold of Bluebell’s hand and lifted the young girl up, her face instantly burying into her godmothers neck searching for some kind of comfort. Before Geri’s mother could intervene Emma motioned for Jade to come and take Bluebell from her. The room was filled with an awkward tension, Geri just wished she could click her fingers and all the guests would vanish. 

“Jade is just going to take you and the other kids upstairs okay Bluey? We just need to make sure your mum is fine and then we’ll all be up to join you.” Placing a kiss on Bluebells head of curls, the young girl clutched onto Jade still not lifting her head up as he went back to collect the other kids with the help of David. 

“C’mon.” The soothing voice of Victoria washed over Geri, Mel placed a gentle hand to her waist guiding her to turn around and move towards the study but not before Christian tried yet again to intervene. Mel carried on moving with Geri, caring more about the state Geri was in rather smacking the man in the face, even if he was serious asking for it. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Christian had taken a grip of Emma’s wrist, the blonde tried hard not to show any kind of reaction in her face but the grip was surprisingly tight. 

“I’d let go if I were you.” Melanie C’s tone of voice left no room for argument, for a split second Christian looked like he might try but then the pressure around Emma’s wrist was dropped. Sneering at the man, Melanie took a hold of the blondes hand and turned to follow the other Spice Girls. 

—

As soon as all the women were in the room the door was firmly shut even, Geri's privacy had already been invaded enough today without the added fear of people listening into their conversations. The room was simple, a desk with 2 chairs in front of it and a comfy leather one behind it. The study had one window which Emma was pushing open, trying to get some fresh air into the room to help Geri breathe properly. The strawberry blonde was being guided into one of the seats, Mel's hand never letting go of the other women's hand. 

All the women in the room exchanged worried looks, the longer Geri's panic attack continued the more concerned the women were that she might pass out or make herself sick like she'd already complained about. 

"Get her to drink some of this." Melanie handed Mel a bottle of water she had snatched from the desk, luckily still sealed and uncapped the lid. 

"Darling, I really need you to take deep breaths okay? Copy us, look, in and out. Try to focus on your breathing, remember all those exercises from those lamaze classes you used to drag us to when you were pregnant. You need to drink some water but you need to calm down first." All 4 women were now sat in front of Geri, not too close that she felt crowded but close enough to let her know they were all there. Melanie led the breathing, everyone else copying her and encouraging Geri to follow. The scene would be funny to an outsider, the Spice Girls all sat on the floor in their finest outfits doing breathing exercises but if it helped to calmGeri down then they would do anything. Melanie C was sure one day they would be able to look back on it one day and laugh but it would probably be a long way away. 

Eventually after a few minutes coxing her, Geri had managed to calm herself down to the relief of her bandmates. Geri's hands were shaking slightly as she took the bottle of water being offered, Mel’s fingertips continued to stroke up and down her forearm in soothing patterns. 

"Have you eaten anything today?" Mel instantly knew the answer, Geri's body stiffened and went rigid under her touch. Releasing a sigh Mel turned her attention towards Emma, Victoria and Melanie about to ask if anyone had anything in their bag like a cereal bar for their kids, 

"I need a cigarette.” Geri’s fingers were pinching the bridge of her nose, a headache had settled in her head amd the thought of eating anything was making it even worse.

“You don’t even smoke anymore Geri.” Emma’s comment that she said with a slight chuckle was met with a glare from Geri, instantly shutting her mouth the blonde looked towards the other girls for help. Mel B picked up her clutch bag that had been thrown to the floor in the haste to settle Geri, rummaging around for a second she produced a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Nodding her head towards the window, Geri rose from her seat and walked over with Mel. The dark haired woman lit the end of the cigarette for Geri, taking a deep drag she blew the smoke out the window and let out a sigh of despair. 

“Since when did you start smoking again?” Melanie asked, as far as all the women were concerned Geri had given up smoking years ago.

“I didn’t but in case none of you noticed I’ve just had a bloody meltdown at the alter and I could do with something to calm me down, am I not allowed?” Taking another drag of the cigarette, Geri couldn’t help but snap at Melanie, having a cigarette was the least of her worries right now. Blowing the smoke out the window, she considered having another but it wasn’t worth the hassle of being chastised by everyone for chain smoking. 

“I need to get out of here, where’s Blue?” The stomach pains from the hunger she was experiencing were beginning to set in but Geri just wanted to go home with Bluebell and forget all about today. preferably alone so she could wallow in her own pity and not have the other Spice Girls grilling her about eating. It was a disaster that she could only of imagined in her nightmares and it had become a reality today. 

“Nobody is going anywhere until you’ve bloody eaten something so you don’t keel over in front of your own daughter! Bluebell is upstairs with Jade and David, you can’t go up there in the state you are now it’ll just upset her even more, your make up is running down your face and you’re still shaking like mad. Listen, we are going to be right by yourself side no matter what, we all want to understand what you’re going through. You’re beautiful to us inside and out and it breaks our hearts to see you like this again. Dont listen to what anyone else has to say, the only people that matter are the ones who love you. You knew it wasn’t going to work deep down and you stopped it, even if it was at the altar, so now it’s time to get your life back on track.” Victoria’s speech was met with nodding heads from each of the women who were in total agreement, she knew it was a low blow using Bluebell but if it stopped Geri from trying to flee then she’d do it. It went unspoken that the girls would pull together in times like these. Emma, Victoria and Melanie would do everything in their power to make sure that both Mel and Geri would end up okay in the end. They only hoped that both women would see they needed each other to make their lives complete.


	6. Giggling

After rummaging through their bags, Melanie C managed to produce a small cereal bar meant for Scarlett who tend to be quite fussy, the next problem was actually trying to get Geri to eat it. The strawberry blonde insisting she was fine and would eat something later when she felt less sick. Biting their tongues was proving hard to do but they knew through a joint effort they would get her to eat it eventually. After 15 minutes or so of waiting, Victoria left the study on a mission to gather the strawberry blondes lounge wear and wet wipes from Geri's bedroom suite leaving the other women behind. 

"My mother is never going to speak to me ever again." Geri's voice broke with emotion, still standing by the window her eyes looking forward unfocused. The pain she felt from losing her father was overwhelming and the cause of so many of her deep rooted problems but the thought of losing her Mother was almost too much. Before Mel could say something about Geri's mother that she probably wouldn't appreciate, Emma stepped in. Approaching Geri from behind, the blonde wrapped her arms around her friends waist. It worried her how thin the other women was, it reminded Emma of when she first met Geri at the train station. Back then it wasn't long after the strawberry blondes father had died and she was really struggling but even then she wasn't as skinny as she was now. 

Over the years, Emma, Mel and Victoria had all struggled with the guilt that they didn't offer more support to Melanie and Geri. Both women were battling eating disorders and the other girls didn't know how to handle it. Looking back on the night Geri admitted that she was struggling with her bulimia, Emma felt embarrassed at how little compassion she and the other girls showed Geri, brushing it under the carpet. It was one of the few things she regretted in life, letting Geri believe she was alone with nobody there to help. Emma knew now was the time to make up for what happened, it wouldn't be brushed under the carpet anymore. 

"I'm sure your mum just needs a bit of time. Right now you need to focus on yourself, you need to get better for Bluebell. If your Mum loves you enough then she'll understand that you can't live your life unhappy like you would have done if you married Christian. Surely she would prefer to see you happy with someone else than unhappy and starving yourself to death babe." At the mention of being with someone else, Geri subconsciously turned her head to glance back at Mel. Despite Geri wanting to try to keep the other girls out of the drama between her and Mel, Emma had been witness to a few moments between the two bandates that they probably believe were private. It really upset her that the two women couldn't just open their eyes and realise how much they meant to each other, in an ideal world Emma would just lock them in a room together until they worked out their differences but she knew it would have to come from their own realisation rather than being pushed together. 

\---

Emma could see Victoria was getting annoyed at Geri and Mel who despite being told to shut up five times carried on giggling in the corner making it hard to hear the TV. Digging around for the remote, Posh Spice turned the volume up higher. Melanie C had managed to get a copy of Halloween on video and she had been waiting to watch it with everyone and now it was being interrupted much to her displeasure. Victoria, Emma and Melanie were all sharing one couch whilst the other two girls had bagsied a couch to themselves not that any of the other girls wanted to be a third wheel anyway. 

Whilst Victoria and Melanie C tried to concentrate on the movie Emma's eyes wandered from the TV screen and landed on Geri and Mel, the two women were laying down on the couch with a small throw on top of them trying but failing to keep quiet. Geri had her back pressed into Mel's front with very little space between them from what she could see. The dark haired woman was resting her head on the shoulder of her bandmate whispering closely in her ear, judging by the look of shock on Geri's face she could guess it was something she didn't hear. Emma's eyes widened as she watched Mel move so her lips landed on Geri's skin, slyly placing an open mouthed kiss just at the back of her neck whilst Geri's eyes closed with pleasure. 

"Will you pair either shut up or get lost! You're ruining it for the rest of us!" Geri fell off the couch in her haste to put some distance between she and Mel. Mel's loud cackle was cut short when she looked down to see Geri clutching her left wrist with tears in her eyes. Leaping off the couch Mel cradled Geri's wrist in her hands which was already swelling up, her eyes burning with anger as she glared at Victoria. 

"Jesus Victoria did you need to give her such a fright? Look at the state of her wrist!" Despite the pain that was radiating from her wrist, Geri knew she needed to calm Mel down before she flew off the handle at Victoria who looked at her with a guilty expression on her face. Emma and Melanie C didn't say anything, deciding to watch on rather than involve themselves in the drama. 

Moving her hand back and fore slightly she held back the yelp she wanted to let out, instead trying to prove to both Mel and Victoria she was fine. 

"Look, it's fine! How's about you and I just go upstairs and leave the other girls to watch the movie?" Begrudgingly Mel nodded her head but not before scowling at Victoria. Mel wrapped her hand around Geri's waist helping her to her feet and placing a kiss on her forehead, showing a more gentle and caring side that was rarely seen by the other girls.

"At least it wasn't your right hand then I really would have slapped her.” Using her uninjured hand Geri slapped Mel's upper arm, her face turning bright red as Mel winked at her. Emma, Victoria and Melanie watched on curiously. The flirtatious insulation didn't go missed, Geri clearly didn't appreciate it whilst Mel B just chuckled at her bandmates embarrassment. 

The three remaining girls carried on watching the movie downstairs after Mel and Geri left. The two women often went off and did their own thing together, stuck at the hip they were a force to be reckoned with. Getting up to pause the film Melanie decided to order food, not wanting to get an ear full for not offering Mel and Geri the blonde of the group was nominated to go upstairs.

Hand raised to knock on Geri's bedroom door, Emma couldn't help but listen to the raised voices inside the room. Obviously neither women inside the room had heard her come up the stairs. Despite the innocent look she portrayed Emma was a huge gossip and could be quite nosey when she wanted to be. Placing her ear closer to the door she listened into what was being said on the other side. 

".. can't blame Victoria for my wrist, if you hadn't been kissing my neck then I wouldn't have sprung apart from you like that!" 

"Don't act like you don't love it Ginge, you're just as bad for goodness sake! Need I remind you where your hand was under the duvet before you fell off? No? I didn't think so." Without even being able to see Mel she could tell by her tone of voice she had a smug look upon her face. Emma couldn't even bring herself to be shocked, it just further solidified the suspicion she, Victoria and Melanie had that the two women were sleeping together and had some kind of relationship going on. 

"You are so unbelievably cocky! You're the one who doesn't want to say anything to the girls and yet you just want to make wild comments in front-" 

"Okay, okay. Look I'll keep my comments to myself from now on. How's about I make it up to you, I'll even do that thing you like but you'll have to keep quiet baby." Quickly knocking on the door before she had to interrupt something that would probably scar her for life, Emma announced her presence and waited a moment before opening the door. 

\---

After Victoria returned with the supplies, all the women spent the next half hour making Geri look a bit more presentable. A collective sigh of relief was let out after Geri finally picked up the cereal bar and slowly made her way through it. Emma had been texting Jade, the man letting her know most of the guests had left including Christian and Ana Maria, just a few remained but were outside making it clear for them to go upstairs. 

It was agreed that the rest of the Spice Girls and the kids would stay the night at Geri's. Melanie, Victoria and Emma all felt they had a responsibility to look after the other two women, feeling as though they had failed before made them even more determined they would help to make everything right again. The second Geri entered the bedroom Bluebell nearly knocked her off her feet, her small arms squeezing round her waist like a vice. Quickly gathering the last few bits and pieces scattered around the room, everyone made their way to their cars. Setting off for Geri's, none of them could foresee the nightmare they would be met with when they arrived. 

~~~~

More of a filler chapter for what's next to come, hope everyone is still enjoying the story :)


	7. Chapter 7

David squeezed Victoria's hand for what seemed like the hundredth time as she continued to look in the wing mirror to see Mel and Geri sitting silently in the back seat of the car, Bluebell between them clinging to her mother as though she was scared she'd disappear at any moment.

The tension in the car was almost unbearable, Victoria wasn't sure whose idea it was to put Mel and Geri in the same car but in her opinion they deserved a slap. When they had first got in the car Mel had tried to speak to Geri, asking if she was okay but the older women seemed to completely shut down, looking out the window as she clutched onto Bluebell's hand for dear life. 

The tears continued to roll down Geri's face as she angrily swiped them away. Mel could feel the frustration starting to build up inside herself as Geri's standoffish attitude, all she wanted to do was reach out and help but she was afraid of Geri blowing up. It was an internal struggle, one which she was seriously battling. 

Watching as David turned down the street, Geri released a sigh of relief as they finally pulled up outside her house. Turning her attention towards Bluebell, Geri could see the confusion and sadness in her daughter's eyes as she gently cupped her face in her hands. 

"I love you so much Bluey." Before Geri could even finish, the young girl had thrown her arms to tightly wrap around her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut to try to stave off the onslaught of tears she could feel welling up in her eyes, Geri struggled to swallow past the lump in her throat. 

Opening her eyes, Mel's eyes connected with her own over Bluebell's shoulder. The brown orbs that stared back at her were looking at her with an intensity of love and care that nearly took her breath away, a timid smile on the younger woman's face as she reached out to push back a stray curl from her face got wider as Geri leant into her touch. 

"Right let's get inside then. Everyone else should be here any minute now. I'll phone you later babe, love you." Kissing her husband before she left the car, Victoria looked over her shoulder watching her two best friends bringing a smile to her face for one of the first times that day. 

Pulling back from their embrace, Mel squeezed Geri's upper arm and took a hold of Bluebell's hand as she pushed the back car door open for them all to get out. Holding the door open, she let Geri get out before resting her hand on the older women's lower back guiding her to the front door. 

"Why do you need to much stuff in your bag Geri? Everything but the kitchen sink going on in here." Victoria had Geri's handbag on the front door step, leant over rummaging around trying to find the house keys to unlock the door. 

"Give it here Vic." Geri rolled her eyes, kneeling down she nudged Victoria out of the way, instantly pulling the house keys from the side pocket of her bag. 

Holding them up she dangled them in front of Victoria's face, Mel chuckling lightly as she watched Victoria shake her head at the older women's antics.

Hearing a car pulling up everyone turned around to look out onto the street expecting it to be Emma's car. Instead Mel's eyes connected with her husbands, the blood draining from her face as she could see the enraged look in the man's eyes. 

Mel yanked the keys from Geri's hands in a mad rush to get the front door open, her hands shaking furiously as Victoria quickly pushed her out of the way to unlock the door for them. 

Geri could hear the man's thundering footsteps as he ran towards them, the sound of the front door unlocking had her heart racing at a million miles per hour. Tugging Bluebell's arm, Victoria managed to get the young girl inside the door before the rest of them all quickly tumbled in after her. 

Flicking the latch on the inside of the door just in time, Mel nearly jumped out of her own skin as Stephen's fists angrily pounded against the outside. Geri had wrapped her arms around Bluebell, the young girl shaking and sobbing violently into her chest as the man's temper continued to flare. 

"Bitches! The whole lot of you!" Geri covered her daughters ears, her eyes flickering up to look between Victoria and Mel who both wore matching looks of fear on their faces. 

"What are we going to do?" Geri could hear the tremble in her own voice as Stephen's shouting grew louder, kicking and punching the door violently. 

"C'mon, move through to the kitchen." Victoria gripped Geri and Mel's hands as she dragged everyone towards the back of the house. 

Geri couldn't ever remember a time where she had felt as scared as she had right now, even in the kitchen she could still hear Mel's husband continuing to shout profanities through the front letter box. 

Lifting Bluebell up onto the kitchen counter, Geri cupped her daughters face as she softly brushed away the tears that were streaming steadily down her face. 

"Who is that man, Mama?" Bluebell asked through uneven breathes, her chest hiccuping. Geri reached behind her daughter, Geri grabbed a glass to fill up with water. 

"Nobody important. Don't worry sweetheart he'll be gone soon." Geri held the glass of water to Bluebell's lips, letting the young girl take small sips to help her breath. 

Looking over her shoulder Geri could see Mel rubbing at her forehead as her eyes stayed focused towards the front door. It was almost as if the younger woman was preparing herself to protect them if her husband managed to get inside, Geri praying it wouldn't get to that point but by the sounds of how hard he was kicking the door she knew it wouldn't be long before it became a reality. The back garden was completely fenced off, the only way out was through the front door and the thought was filling Geri with dread. They were being backed into a corner with no escape. 

"Stephen's outside… Yes.. I'm just about to phone the police so just don't come down the street with the kids in the car Emma, just listen to me for god sake!" Victoria was pacing the length of the kitchen, her voice full of frustration while Emma tried to argue down the phone. 

"Mel? Pass me the house phone." Geri ordered, still holding the glass of water for Bluebell as she stroked soothing circles on her daughter's back. 

Mel's eyes darted away from the front door towards the house phone sitting next to the microwave on the kitchen counter. Moving away from the kitchen door, Mel picked up the phone and passed it to Geri.

"Police please." Mel pinched the bridge of her nose only just managing to stop the wince of pain as the pounding pain continued, the stress and mental trauma of the day catching up as the headache raged through her head. 

Moving to lean against a stool next to the kitchen counter, Mel leant over squeezing her eyes together to help forgetting the injury to her wrist she clutched at it. 

"Mel? Mel? Look at me. Take a seat before you keel over." Victoria gently maneuvered the dark haired women to sit on the stool, glancing around the room she watched as Geri became more and more irritated with the operator on the other side of the phone. 

It was like a pressure cooker, everyone was nearly at their breaking points. Victoria was doing her best to calm everyone down but until the police arrived she felt useless. 

The sounds of shouting and slamming against the door came to a stop, an eerie silence coming over the house. Mel's head quickly rose up, looking between Victoria and Geri each of the women turned their heads toward the front door. 

"Mama, what-" Geri silenced her daughter, placing her finger over her mouth she motioned for Bluebell to stop speaking, looking into her daughter's eyes she kissed her forehead and stroked her daughter's cheek. 

Geri could hear the sounds of footsteps as they creaked along the corridor, closer and closer towards the kitchen door.

The footsteps stopped outside the kitchen door, seeing the door handle begin to slowly push down Geri ran towards the door. Slamming against it, she tried to push and stop the man from getting in. 

"Geri!" Victoria screamed, her body almost paralysed with the fear of Mel's husband getting into the room, they all watched as Geri's body was flung to the floor. 

Stephen stormed into the room, looking around his eyes darted down towards the ginger haired women on the floor. Mel saw the smirk on Stephen's face as he glanced towards her before his eyes settled back on the frail women curled up on the floor. 

Victoria couldn't hold Mel back anymore, the dark haired women shoved her bandmate out of the way as she leapt out of her seat. Mel could feel the rage and unhinged anger running through her body, she had let Stephen abuse her but she wouldn't even let him hurt Geri. 

Bluebell was screaming hysterically, watching as Mel slammed Stephen into the wall. Punching, kicking, scratching every part of his body Mel could reach. Geri managed to slide and crawl across the floor with Victoria's help, pain searing through her side as she clutched at her ribs she tried her best to calm her daughter down along with Victoria who looked completely terrified at the whole situation. 

The sound of sirens blaring in the background brought Mel back to reality, drawing back she looked on as Stephen dragged himself up. Stumbling to his feet, the man spat on the floor towards Geri, blood slowly pouring down his face Mel took one last swing for her husband but stopped when the sounds of police men storming into the house reached her ears. 

"Come near me _or_ my kids again and I'll kill you." Mel pointed her finger at her husband, the hate dripping from every word. 

The humourless chuckle from her husband had the chills running through her spine, the man taking a step towards her, Mel took as step backwards. 

"I'll see you in court." Mel couldn't help herself, the satisfying crack as her hand slapped across Stephen's face was worth it. The police men stormed into the kitchen, taking in the surroundings they quickly moved to handcuff Stephen but not before the man tried to kick up a fuss with claims of assault, pointing to his injuries. 

Mel's eyes moved around the room, taking in the complete destruction and chaos she felt the adrenaline begin to fade. The enormity of what had happened began to set in, Geri could see the women beginning to crumble in front of her own eyes. 

Dragging Bluebell off the counter, the young girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she sat on her waist continuing to cry into her shoulder. Pulling Victoria along with her, Geri engulfed Mel in a hug along with Victoria and her daughter. 

Everything had happened so fast, it was a blur. Feeling Mel's body shaking with sobs, Geri couldn't hold back her tears anymore wincing as her ribs stung like crazy. Victoria was doing her best to hold in her own tears but she finally relented. 

Geri had thought as she was standing in the church study after walking away from her fiancé that the day couldn't get any worse. She was wrong, all she had wanted was to curl up in bed with her daughter on one side and Mel on the other and now her front door was kicked in and her rib was more than likely broken. 

It was certainly a day to remember but for all the wrong reasons. 

Things could only get better. 

  
  



End file.
